Filme zum "Mord im Orientexpress"
thumb|600px|left Das Vorbild für den Plot: 1928/29 blieb der Simplon-Orientexpress, kleiner Bruder des legendären Orientexpresses, in der Türkei tatsächlich einmal fünf Tage lang im Schnee stecken. Und 1931 gab es im September ein Bombenattentat auf den Zug. 24 Menschen starben, Josephine Baker kam unverletzt davon - und soll die panischen Passagiere mit einer Gesangseinlage beruhigt haben. Andere prominente Reisende waren: Greta Garbo (1905-1950) bereicherte den Luxuszug mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Das Foto zeigt die Schauspielerin im Film "Anna Karenina" (USA 1935, Regie: Clarence Brown; immerhin mit Bahnsteigszene). Für Glamour sorgte in früheren Zeiten zudem etwa ... die französische Darstellerin Sarah Bernhardt (1844-1923), bei der Crew des Orientexpresses gefürchtet für ihre launischen Wünsche. Viele gekrönte Häupter waren regelmäßig an Bord des Zuges. Zum Bspl. Fürst Ferdinand von Bulgarien und sein Sohn Boris: echte Zugnarren, die darauf bestanden, den Orientexpress innerhalb Bulgarien selbst zu lenken. ::Auf Schienen in eine andere Welt: ein Plakat für die Simplon-Orientexpress-Variante von 1927 - die Ansicht von Aleppo stammt vom Künstler Jean de la Nézière. Die Idee zu dem transeuropäischen Luxuszug hatte der belgische Geschäftsmann Nagelmackers (1845-1905), Gründer der "Compagnie Internationale des Wagons-Lits", der Speise- und Sclafwagen-Gesellschaft. Er war es, der Verträge mit neun Bahngesellschaften aus heute fünf europäischen Ländern schloss, um die 3.000 Kilometer lange Fahrt möglich zu machen. Nach dem Verbrechen, die Leiche eines US-Millionärs mit neun Stichverletzungen, wird am Morgen von Meisterdetektiv/Autor Hercule Poirot, der zufällig an Bord des Zuges ist, ermittelt. Dazu bleibt im Film der Luxuszug zufälligerweise auf freier Strecke im Schnee stecken - niemand kann den Tatort verlassen. Für ihren berühmten Krimi ließ sich Schriftstellerin Agatha Christie von einer wahren Begebenheit inspirieren: Im strengen Winter 1928/29 blieb der Simplon-Orientexpress, kleiner Bruder des legendären Orientexpresses, in der Türkei fünf Tage lang im Schnee stecken. ;The Story Agatha Christie's classic whodunit with author Hercule Poirot has just finished a case in Istanbul and is returning home to London onboard the luxurious Orient Express. But, the train comes to a sudden halt when a rock slide blocks the tracks ahead. And all the thrills of riding the famous train come to a halt when a man discovered dead in his compartment, stabbed nine times. The train is stranded. No one has gotten on or gotten off. That can only mean one thing: the killer is onboard, and it is up to Hercule Poirot to find him. 1922 Der Stummfilm "Orient-Express" mit Lil Dagover und Heinrich George kam 1927 in die Kinos. Regie: Wilhelm Thiele. 1954 "Orientexpress" in der Regie von 'Carlo Ludovico Bragaglia '''mit Eva Bartok und Curd Jürgens. Der italienisch-französisch-deutsche Film war eine der ersten größeren internationalen Film-Koproduktionen mit deutscher Beteiligung nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg 1974 Lange vor 007: Sean Connery tritt als "Colonel Arbuthnot" und Vanessa Redgrave, als "Mary Debenham" - traten auf. .... Film nach dem berühmten Agatha-Christie-Klassiker "Mord im Orientexpress" (Murder on the Orient Express, 1974, Regie: Sidney Lumet). DarstellerInnen: Poirot Albert Finney Mrs. Hubbard Lauren Bacall Bianchi Martin Balsam Greta Ingrid Bergman Gräfin Jacqueline Bisset Länge: 123 Minuten Zwischendurch eine Dokumentation * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Träume_auf_Rädern_–_Orient-Express thumb|320px|Poirot auf Spurensuche 2001 Regie Carl Schenkel, ein nicht sehr erfolgreicher Fernsehfilm für das US-amerikanische Fernsehen mit Alfred Molina in der Hauptr. als Poirot) Cast (imdb) 2017 Der britische Regisseur Kenneth Branagh (mehr bei WP)] hat sich an eine Neuverfilmung des Agatha-Christie-Klassikers "Mord im Orientexpress" gewagt. Bei dem für Ende 2017 erwarteten Kinofilm wirken unter anderem Johnny Depp, Michelle Pfeiffer, Judi Dench, Penélope Cruz und Willem Dafoe mit. In die Rolle des Hercule Poirot schlüpft Regisseur Kenneth Branagh selbst. *Mord im Orient-Express (Originaltitel: Murder on the Orient Express) ist ein US-amerikanisch-britischer Kriminalfilm von Kenneth Branagh aus dem Jahr 2017. Der Film basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Agatha Christie aus dem Jahr 1934 und ist bereits die vierte Verfilmung des Stoffes. (bei en:WP) thumb|Vintage auf Schienen (F/D, 87 Min.) 2018 Louis Pascal Couvelaire, Regie: Dokumentation „O. E. - Voyage dˋune legende“ - „Der Orient-Express - Vintage auf Schienen“. Der Historiker für industrielles Kulturerbe Arthur Mettetal zeigt nicht nur die Hinterlassenschaften des Luxuszuges in Europa, sondern auch Restaurationswerkstätten und 13 ungewöhnliche Waggons, die von Glatt an der Grenze zwischen Polen und Weißrussland abgestellt und aufgegeben wurden. Die Sncf will sie restaurieren. Mit vielen historischen Bildern und Filmszenen. 90 Min. : : Frankreich, Originaltitel : Weitere Weblinks *zur Version aus 2017 ** "Murder on the Orient Express". British Board of Film Classification: * eine filmische Dokumentation des Tunnelbaus um 1880 zeigt der Gotthard Film 2016. Großes Ausstattungskino mit Herzschmerz und gut nachempfundenen Baustellen. * * Siehe evtl. auch: *Konrad Koschinski: ''125 Jahre Orient-Express. In: Eisenbahn-Journal, Sonderausgabe 2/2008, S. 62 f *Bhf Göschenen, Rastplatz für Passagiere und Material nach dem Aufstieg in die Alpen Kategorie:Film